1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a steering system for an automotive vehicle, comprising a steering device to be operated by a driver, a rotatable connection having a drive end connected to the steering device and a driven end connectable to a linkage of the steering wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a steering system is known, and usually comprises a purely mechanical rotatable connection, e.g. a tubular shaft. Said shaft is also provided with an absorber mechanism for protecting the driver in case of a frontal collision.
Although such prior art steering system performs satisfactorily, it nevertheless has disadvantages as well. The short tubular shaft still may present a potential hazard to the driver. Furthermore, its application in the surrounding vehicle construction imposes limitations, on the vehicle design as well. Its routing from the steering wheel to the linkage is rather straightforward, and can hardly be varied or routed along a different path.
Usually, also a power assist device is connected to the steering system so as to alleviate the steering torque to be exerted by the driver on the steering wheel. Although generally hydraulic power assist devices are applied in this connection, electric power assist devices have been proposed as well. Such electric power assist devices have the advantage that no hydraulics are needed. The hydraulic oil, which presents environmental disadvantages, and the somewhat cumbersome lay out of hydraulic connections can then be dispensed with.